Liam
by shakamia
Summary: Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

Je me tournais afin de me blottir contre lui pour ne trouver personne à côté de moi. J'ouvrais les yeux, respirant son odeur sur l'oreiller. Je n'avais pas rêvé, tout ça avait bien eu lieu. C'est là que ce qu'il m'avait dit m'est revenu en tête. « Chut, rendors toi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens.»

C'était il y a combien de temps ? Je me sentais toute lessivée, j'avais des marques sur tout le corps, des griffures, des morsures, ses suçons…waou, mes souvenirs étaient flous et si j'en crois l'état dans lequel je me suis réveillée, ça avait du être plutôt violent entre lui et moi, enfin rien que je ne puisse encaisser. Je ne m'étais jamais lâchée avec personne…Je me suis regardée dans le miroir, ça m'a fait sourire. Elles me donnaient une impression bizarre, ce n'était pas négatif au contraire, c'était…

Ca ne s'était jamais passé comme ça, d'habitude j'alpaguais un type pour finalement finir frustrée car je n'avais jamais pris un pied comme ça. Tout était flou, je me souvenais d'un sourire charmeur et d'un regard envoûtant, vert. Le reste, pas grand chose si ce n'est une intense satisfaction, une plénitude. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça après.

Mon esprit a dérivé sur cette nuit, ça m'a fait sourire et puis d'un coup l'angoisse qui me serre le cœur. Il n'était pas là, je touchais la place à côté de moi, c'était froid. Ca faisait certainement un moment qu'il était parti ; il m'avait laissée, seule. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. D'habitude c'est moi qui partais mais là, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus important. Plus important que tout ce que j'avais vécu ; comme si ma vie avait pris une direction que je ne connaissais pas, improbable mais finalement normale. Je touchais du bout des doigts le suçon sous mon oreille gauche ; j'avais l'impression de…il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout ça, cette nuit, cette rencontre…ces marques. Tout était lié à ce type qui n'était plus là. Il y avait eu une connexion, une reconnaissance ; il m'avait marqué et je suis quasiment persuadée qu'il devait être dans le même état que moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé, quelque chose clochait, il me manquait un élément…

Et puis ce type, je ne le connaissais même pas mais c'est comme si…comme s'il était à moi ; l'impression d'être un lui et moi. Et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je suis restée quasiment 2 heures à l'attendre et puis je me suis levée. Il fallait que je me lève, que je rentre… Il était parti sans se retourner et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie immense de ma vie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Je ne suis arrivée à l'appartement qu'en fin de matinée. Je suis directement allée prendre une douche, puis je suis allée me coucher. En fait, j'avais peur que son odeur disparaisse avec cette douche, peur qu'il disparaisse complètement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'avais l'impression que mon odeur mêlée à la sienne était toujours présente. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment remonté le moral. J'étais déprimée et je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'ai été réveillée par Kendra un peu plus tard.

K- Max, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ca fait 2 jours qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de toi. Je me faisais du souci.

M- Rien. J'ai…j'ai eu un petit problème.

K- Qui t'a fait ça ? Max, c'est quoi ces marques ?

M- C'est rien… je me suis faite agresser mais ça va.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée…

Je la regardais, elle m'avait harassé, je lui caressais la nuque, elle se rapprochait de moi, pas de code barre apparemment mais je sentais quelque chose sous mes doigts. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une transgénique… une des échappés de 2009 ; mes instincts me le disaient et la nuit qu'on avait passé, enfin les 2 nuits et la journée que nous avions passées me l'avaient prouvé. Je me sentais lié à elle, je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il fallait que je parte ; au moins pour régler cette histoire avec Berrisford, avant que... Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. J'avais encore douloureusement envie d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais sûr que j'étais dans la panade et en la regardant à ce moment là j'ai su que je l'emmènerais avec moi. Je ne sais pas où j'allais aller mais je ne me voyais pas la laisser derrière moi. Elle était à moi, nous étions désormais 2.

Je lui ai embrassé l'épaule avant de me lever et…

M- Simon ?

Elle s'est tout de suite collée à moi. Ca m'a fait sourire, j'aimais ça.

S- Chut, rendors toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens.

Je me suis rapidement habillé, je la regardais avant de sortir ; elle était vraiment très belle.

Je suis sorti pour rapidement m'éloigner ; il fallait que je me re-concentre sur la mission. Berrisford. J'irai récupérer quelques trucs et on partirait, je ne sais pas où mais on partirait. C'était ding, comment je pouvais penser ça, on se connaissait même pas et si Manticore nous retrouvait…je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui nous arriverait. Si justement, je savais et je ne voulais repasser par là. Il allait falloir jouer serrer.

Hier je n'avais pas eu cours avec Rachel et je l'avais quittée après son cours de 16h avant hier, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Je repensais à Rachel, je ne ressentais plus rien, tous les sentiments contradictoires qui étaient nés en moi à son contact n'étaient plus présents. Elle était rafraîchissante, la fille la plus gentille que j'avais jamais rencontré, innocente aussi, je crois que c'est ce qui m'avait séduit. J'avais l'impression que grâce à elle je pourrais retrouver une partie de mon innocence. Et rapidement je n'y ai plus pensé, mon esprit était complètement tourné vers cette brune mystérieuse, Max, avec qui j'avais passé les 2 meilleures journées de toute mon existence.

J'allais tourner au coin de la rue lorsque j'ai senti comme une piqûre à la base de la nuque. J'ai arraché une seringue hypodermique pour m'écrouler. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu s'est « alors 494, tu croyais nous échapper ? »

…

Je reprends conscience pour me trouver attaché. Je suis en Psy Ops, mes paupières sont ouvertes ; tout est encore flou.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, je n'ai fait que perdre conscience terrassé par la douleur. J'ai bien essayé de garder la notion du temps pour avoir le dessus mais j'ai perdu le fil au bout d'environ 45 jours.

Je sais qu'ils ont fini ma mission, éliminé les cibles. Et puis il y a cette brune, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom mais j'ai encore une image d'elle. Certes c'est un peu flou mais je sais qu'elle est importante pour moi. Je me rattache à elle, je ne veux pas qu'ils gagnent, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé durant les 2 jours où j'ai disparu et je ne veux rien dire, moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où j'étais ; je sais seulement qu'ils ne l'attraperont pas. Je n'ai pas craqué jusqu'à présent et je ne craquerais pas.

C'est là que cette salope de Renfro est rentrée. C'est toujours elle qui met en marche le projecteur « MISSION DISCIPLINE DEVOIR » couplé avec les lasers. A croire qu'elle aime ça. Elle me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. La mettre de côté, en faire abstraction. C'est ça, l'ignorer, ça la met en colère mais je m'en fou, c'est ma petite victoire, ce qu'elle me fera subir pour se venger ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'ils me font subir à l'heure actuelle.

Max's POV

Je me levais, j'étais fatiguée ; je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait depuis quelques temps. J'avais dépassé la période où j'étais déprimée, où je pleurais quasiment tous les soirs, ou presque. Les gens avaient d'abord cru que c'était le contre coup de ma soi disant agression, ils avaient été d'un grand soutien. Ca me culpabilisait de leur mentir mais je ne pouvais parler à personne de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Je me tournais dans mon lit pour me ruer aux toilettes et vomir. Ca aussi ça commençait à me faire peur, les nausées matinales et le fait que j'avais pris du poids n'arrangeaient rien.

Je ne pouvais pas aller voir un docteur, pas plus qu'un vétérinaire, alors je suis allée acheter un test de grossesse. Après avoir uriné sur la bandelette et attendu durant 3 longues minutes, j'ai attrapé le test d'une main tremblante. Violet ? Bleu c'est négatif, rose positif, mais violet ?

Je le jetais, respirais un grand coup et fermais les yeux.

J'avais le sentiment d'être enceinte, je le sentais, je le savais. Une certitude venant du plus profond de mon être. Je n'avais aucun doute sur cette grossesse, pas plus que sur le père, alors qu'il s'était envolé à peine avait il eu le temps de me mettre en cloque. Et j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

494's POV

Je viens de sortir de Psy Ops, ils m'ont ramené dans mon baraquement, c'est étrange de revenir ici ; je ne suis plus le CO, c'est 511 ; il n'y a personne, ils doivent être en entraînement. Je m'installe dans mon ancien lit et je m'allonge. Je regarde le plafond, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'avais été en Psy Ops, tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était la douleur, immense, que j'avais ressenti.

511- 494 !

494- Salut 511.

688- Contente de te revoir 494

494- Moi aussi 688

Je les voyais, tous ravis de me voir mais je me sentais différent, en décalage.

Au même moment à Seattle

OC- Max ! Il n'y en a plus.

M- S'il te plait, j'ai faim.

OC- Je ne sais pas si je ne te préférais pas lorsque tu avais tes nausées matinales et que tu ne pouvais rien avaler.

M- Je mange pour 2.

OC- T'es sûr que tu ne manges pas pour une équipe de football entière ? Dis moi, tu n'as toujours pas fait d'échographie, t'es sûre que…

M- Non, c'est trop cher et puis, je n'ai pas confiance dans les hôpitaux, et puis tout se passe bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment lui expliquer que j'étais une super machine à tuer moitié femme moitié chat et que j'étais recherchée par une agence gouvernementale. C'est simple je ne pouvais pas.

Six mois et j'étais obèse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, je ne voyais plus mes pieds, j'avais tout le temps faim, mon dos me faisait mal et ma vessie, minuscule, me contraignait à uriner quasiment toutes les demi-heures. Malgré tout ça, lorsque je posais mes mains sur mon ventre et que je me concentrais, je me disais que j'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Normal, après avoir râlé, m'avait gardée, j'avais continué à être messager jusqu'au 3ème mois et puis maintenant je travaillais au comptoir avec lui. Il était toujours aussi horripilant mais il s'était adoucie, avec moi du moins. Je crois que lorsque j'avais éclaté en sanglot devant son bureau, ça l'avait fait flipper.

Ma vie était un peu différente, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de continuer mes petits larcins, parce que ça pouvait être dangereux, que j'étais beaucoup plus visible et nettement moins souple. Ne nous voilons pas la face, mon ventre était vraiment trop visible

494'POV

J'ai repris les entraînements et je suis toujours le meilleur même si je ne suis plus le CO de l'unité. Je me sens différent des autres, je n'en ai rien à foutre de Manticore, je prends sans donner, je mène mon business, trafic de médicaments et de produits de toute sorte. Ils ne m'auront pas.

Souvent je me réveille en ayant l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, quelqu'un… 511 a bien essayé de me faire parler mais je n'ai rien à dire, je ne saurais pas quoi dire…Il me manque une partie de ma vie, ils m'ont dit que j'avais été blessé lors de ma dernière mission mais je ne les crois pas. Je sens que c'est faux. C'est pour cela que ce soir j'irai pirater les dossiers. McLaghan a accepté de me filer le double du passe et je compte bien l'utiliser.

C'est extinction des feux, ils ont fermés à double tour les baraquements ; toutes les cellules sont bouclées. Je me lève discrètement, je sais qu'ils savent mais ils font comme s'ils dormaient. Je déverrouille la porte, longe le couloir, passe entre 2 mouvements de caméras, bloque celle des archives et plonge dans mon dossier.

Mon profil, mes missions avec le minimum, le code de la mission, les dates, la réussite ou non. Je me souvenais de tout sauf de celle-là, je me souvenais des lieux, des personnes que j'avais rencontrées, que j'avais tuées durant les missions que j'avais effectuées mais rien à propos de cette dernière mission : 73MRSB092018. Ensuite il y avait l'infirmerie, tu parles, j'avais été en Psy Ops durant… 6 mois ! Et puis entraînement à nouveau et les remarques des instructeurs. Ils m'avaient observé à la loupe et je n'avais aucun souvenir. J'ai cherché le dossier 73MRSB092018 mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

Je suis finalement retourné à mon baraquement. Je n'avais pas plus de renseignements.

Max's POV

Depuis ce matin, je suis patraque, j'ai un peu mal partout. Je m'assoie sur une chaise histoire de faire une petite pause, j'entends les bip bip de Normal, je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je viens de faire pipi, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et d'un coup, panique à bord, je suis toute mouillée, je viens de perdre les eaux. Je ne viendrais pas des toilettes, je pourrais dire que je me suis faite pipi dessus mais là… C'est une catastrophe, c'est trop tôt, je suis enceinte de 8 mois. Et je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol. Je suis paniquée, je ne peux pas accoucher ici, toute seule et je ne peux pas accoucher à l'hôpital non plus, il est hors de question qu'un médecin m'approche, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire et là d'un coup j'ai eu envie de pousser. C'était plus fort que moi et j'ai poussé. Toute la journée j'avais eu mal, des petites contractions sans importances. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la douleur, je suis habituée à encaisser la douleur mais là à ce moment là s'il y avait un truc dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'étais prête à accoucher. J'ai commencé à consciencieusement respirer et c'est là que j'ai entendu taper à la porte.

N- Sortez de là, bon à rien ! Au boulot !! Oh !!

…

N- Qui est dans les toilettes ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai crié, la douleur était très forte.

N- Max ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, j'avais besoin de Cindy. Elle m'avait énormément soutenue, m'apportant des bouquins. Elle avait été présente lors de l'accouchement de sa sœur et elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là pour moi. J'étais paniquée, il fallait qu'elle soit là.

M- Cindy !

N- Ok, je vais la chercher !

Et le temps que Cindy arrive, j'avais déjà accouché d'un magnifique, parfait petit garçon. Dix petits doigts, dix petits orteils, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu-vert et pas de code-barre. Il était libre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à le regarder, le serrant contre moi, il était parfait. Quand Cindy est finalement entrée aux toilettes, elle avait tout ce qui faut. Elle avait un sac qu'elle traînait partout pour le moment où j'allais accoucher. Elle a ensuite coupé le cordon, elle l'a nettoyé pour l'envelopper dans mon sweet-shirt. Le pire ça a été la délivrance, j'en pouvais plus ; je voulais qu'une chose, dormir, tu parles d'ADN de requin. Lorsque je suis finalement sortie 3 heures après être rentrée, je me suis retrouvée devant une foule de curieux.

OC- Poussez vous ! Laissez respirer ma boo !

M- Je vous présente Liam Guevara.

OC- Il est magnifique Max

S- Je peux le voir ?

M- Regarde Sketchy.

N- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital Max, histoire de voir que tout va bien.

M- Tout va bien Normal ; je veux seulement rentrer chez moi.

Normal nous a prêté la voiture et nous sommes rentrés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 2**

Max's POV

Une semaine que Liam est là et il pleure tout le temps. Il ne dort quasiment pas, c'est sûr il a de l'ADN de requin, quelle poisse !

Cindy est souvent à l'appart', elle m'aide beaucoup au quotidien, Kendra quant à elle est complètement gaga de Liam et moi je suis misérable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il pleure tout le temps, enfin tout le temps, sauf quand je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai acheté un porte bébé que je mets constamment. Je ne le quitte que lorsque je dors. Je l'aime, il est devenu ma vie, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui mais le plan ce n'était pas que je tombe enceinte, je n'étais pas censée finir mère célibataire. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être une mère épouvantable, une mauvaise mère, j'ai peur de mal faire, de ne pas lui apporter ce dont il a besoin. Je sais démonter toute sorte d'armes les yeux fermés, je suis un soldat et même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est ce que je suis. Mais maintenant je suis également une mère et je ne sais pas le faire les yeux fermés, je ne sais pas le faire du tout.

Et puis il y a Simon, il me manque alors qu'on n'a passé qu'une nuit ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ses traits précisément et le pire c'est que…comment dire ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est ma moitié. Comme si lui et moi étions un couple. Je ne me vois pas avec un autre homme, je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai eu, je l'ai perdu et personne ne le remplacera jamais.

Liam a ses yeux, quand je le regarde, j'essaye de me rappeler de lui ; son odeur est un mélange de la mienne et de celle de son père. J'arrive à la percevoir quand le soir je suis dans mon lit et que je le tiens contre moi.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand je vais retourner au travail, qui va le garder ? D'ailleurs à qui j'oserais confier Liam ?

OC- Tu sais que Normal aimerait savoir quand tu vas revenir, ça fait bientôt 3 semaines…

M- Je sais pas, je ne me vois pas le laisser, et puis à qui ? Je ne veux pas m'en séparer.

OC- Donc je lui dirai que je ne sais pas.

Le lendemain je suis allée chez Jamp Pony, il fallait que je parle à Normal ; je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire n'importe quoi. A peine avions nous passé la porte d'entrée que Liam est devenu l'attraction de tous.

Il est éveillée pour son âge, je me demande si ça a un rapport avec le fait que c'est un transgénique…il gazouille beaucoup alors que normalement c'est trop tôt. Je dévore ces livres que j'ai acheté sur le développement de l'enfant mais toutes les références sont faussées ; ça ne me donne pas vraiment de repère sur ce qu'il est sensé faire à son âge. Son évolution est quasiment 2 fois plus rapide qu'un bébé « normal »

Dès que Normal m'a vue entrer à Jam Pony, il s'est rué sur moi.

N- Fais moi voir Liam. Viens voir tonton Normal.

Après une brève hésitation, j'ai sorti Liam du porte bébé pour le donner à Normal et c'est là que ses hurlements stridents ont commencés. Normal a voulu le garder et essayer de le calmer de différentes manières mais rien ne marchait. En désespoir de cause il me l'a rendu.

N- Bon, quand puis je espérer te voir travailler ?

M- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution concernant le fait de le garder.

N- …Peut être que si tu reprends ta place derrière le comptoir…

M- On peut toujours essayer.

Donc voilà, je reprends le travail demain tout en gardant Liam avec moi. Ca va permettre d'économiser les frais d'une baby-sitter.

Normal a toujours été pour moi un patron…insupportable. Mais il se trouve que lorsqu'il a découvert ma grossesse il est devenu attentionné, prévenant. C'est un gentleman avec les femmes ; bon il est vrai qu'il ne pense pas que les femmes qui travaillent pour lui soient des lady donc sa façon de nous parler est plutôt…directive et désagréable.

Mais quand je me suis présentée au travail avec Liam dans son porte bébé, le sac à dos rempli de couches, de vêtements et autres choses indispensables, j'ai tout de suite vu la chaise haute derrière le comptoir. Il n'a rien dit, il a travaillé comme si de rien était.

Au même moment à Manticore

494's POV

511 vient de repartir en mission. Je ne suis pas parti depuis une éternité, depuis que je suis revenu de Psy Ops. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suppose que j'ai du foirer quelque chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je commence à tourner en rond. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à m'entraîner. Ils recommencent à me donner des responsabilités, je gère certains entraînements des X6.

Je sais qu'ils m'observent mais je ne vais pas leur donner le plaisir de me voir échouer, ils auront l'impression d'avoir à nouveau leur parfait petit soldat. Cette garce de Renfro ne pourra rien me reprocher. Allez 494, au boulot.

494- Garde à vous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 3**

Depuis que j'ai Liam, tout a un sens différent. Je pense beaucoup à mon enfance et à celle que Liam aura. Je m'étais éclipsée pour aller au Space Needle et réfléchir. Je repensais à notre évasion, comment Zach nous avait séparé, 2 par 2 ; comment j'étais passée au travers de la glace. Comment j'étais restée suffisamment longtemps sous l'eau glacée, attendant qu'ils abandonnent. Dès fois j'avais l'impression que c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre et j'étais sûre d'une chose, ça n'arriverait pas à mon bébé, pas à Liam ; je ferais tout pour. J'espérais qu'ils allaient tous bien ; ils me manquaient tellement…

Je suis finalement rentrée, Kendra avait accepté de rester avec Liam mais je ne voulais pas abuser.

Depuis quelques semaines Liam s'est sociabilisé. C'est toujours mon bébé à moi mais il accepte maintenant de rester avec certaines personnes, Kendra, OC et Normal. Tirer les cheveux de Normal le fait rire aux éclats.

J'ai donc repris ma vie. J'avais besoin d'argent et en temps que coursier je pouvais gagner plus que derrière le comptoir…Et puis c'était mieux pour Liam qu'il soit chez Théo et Jacynda à jouer avec le petit Omar, dans un environnement douillet, confortable, familial.

Quant à moi, la journée je retrouve quasiment ma vie d'avant. Je rigole avec OC, j'aide Sketchy dans ses histoires de filles et ce soir je sors pour la première fois au Crash depuis mon accouchement. 2 mois. Pour retomber sur mon ex, Darren, un tocard qui m'a trompé après m'avoir supplié de rester avec lui après qu'on ait passé une nuit ensemble. Il est vrai que lors d'une ces périodes un peu délicates, je lui avais sauvagement sauté dessus. Il s'était certainement dit « génial, une folle du sexe ! »

D- Max.

M- Darren. Comment va Justine ?

D- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu as changé, tu as minci.

M- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

D- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux toujours alors que ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est toi qui faisais toujours des secrets, tu tiens les gens à distance, dans le brouillard.

M- Oui, t'as raison, excuse-moi. Bon, je te laisse, je rentre voir mon fils.

J'ai vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il a fait demi-tour.

M- Dis OC, c'est vrai que je garde les gens à distance ?

OC- Disons que tu es mystérieuse.

Elle n'a rien dit de plus, je m'apprêtais à rentrer et puis j'ai reçu un appel de Voggelsang.

Je suis rapidement partie, j'ai regardé l'heure, 19h50. Lorsque je suis arrivée à son bureau, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé des infos sur Hannah, l'infirmière qui m'avait sauvée après mon évasion, mais rien sur les enfants de 2009. C'était déjà une piste. Mes efforts pour retrouver ma famille ont redoublé depuis que j'ai Liam. J'aimerais qu'il connaisse ses oncles et tantes…

Mince, 20h15 ; je suis en retard.

Ca fait une semaine que j'ai repris mon rythme de croisière et je commence à avoir besoin d'argent. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes petits larcins. Une fille a des besoins et puis un enfant coûte cher. Oh puis c'est vrai que l'excitation, l'adrénaline me manque.

Aujourd'hui j'ai repéré un immeuble quand j'ai apporté un paquet aux Foggles Tower…j'ai su que j'allais revenir ce soir donc j'ai fait un rapide repérage, c'était du tout cuit.

Quand je me suis introduite dans l'appartement, j'ai tout de suite vu les objets susceptibles d'être rapidement revendu pour une bonne somme et quand j'ai fouillé le reste de l'appartement, je suis tombé sur une femme et sa fille enfermés dans une chambre, un garde du corps, c'était bizarre, et ce type qui semble soulagé que je ne sois qu'une voleuse…J'ai du sauter par la fenêtre. J'étais rouillée.

Ce matin je suis débordée, Kendra se sert de ma moto comme étendage, le flic qui nous raquette doit passer aujourd'hui, je dois déposer Liam chez Théo, passer chez mon revendeur avant d'aller au boulot, je suis débordée. C'était le plan car Théo est à l'hôpital, son médicament contre le syndrome des Balkans, la cortodiazapine ne marche plus donc j'ai du emmener Liam au boulot, pour le plus grand bonheur de Normal. Il va le pourrir, j'espère qu'il ne va pas lui bourrer la cervelle avec ses idées débiles.

Bref, aujourd'hui je n'étais pas à l'aise, le fait que le boulot de la veille ne se soit pas passé comme prévu, que ce Logan Cale soit venu me voir au boulot, au Crash……et quand la statue que j'avais vendue s'est retrouvé chez moi…ce salopard s'est introduit chez moi, il a vu mes affaires, a touché celles de Liam. En plus de ça, Voggelsang s'est fait agresser.

Je me suis introduit chez ce Cale, il m'attendait, pensant apparemment que j'allais dîner avec lui.

M- Ca ne vous suffisait pas de me suivre, il fallait que vous vous introduisiez dans mon appartement !

L- Il était ouvert.

M- Vous avez un sacré culot.

L- Moi ? C'est vous qui avez essayé de me cambrioler.

M- Je vole des objets que je revends et ça me rapporte. C'est une sorte de commerce. Mais fouiner dans les tiroirs d'une jeune fille sans sa permission, c'est malsain.

L- Malsain ?

M- Malsain. Et vous pensez que je vais dormir sur mes deux oreilles sachant qu'un étranger a posé ses mains sales sur tout ce que j'ai ?

L- Vous avez un enfant.

Et là j'ai vu rouge, je l'ai attrapé et d'un coup le garde du corps est apparu.

L- Laissez tombez, Pete.

M- Si vous menacez à nouveau mon fils.

L- Je n'ai pas…

M- Si vous le menacez, je vous tue.

Je me suis aperçu que je le ferai. Et puis j'ai vu son regard. Il regardait dans le miroir derrière mois et puis j'ai vu son visage changer.

L- Imaginons que je puisse vous aider à retrouver les autres.

M- Retrouver les autres ?

L- Ceux qui sont comme vous.

M- Je ne vous suis pas.

L- Je vous en prie. D'abord, vous tombez sur un garde du corps de 80 kg, un ex-flic, que vous mettez hors jeu sans le moindre effort.

M- Les filles sont des tigresses. C'est un slogan connu.

L- Ensuite vous me faites le saut de l'ange à travers la fenêtre comme si vous étiez la copine de Batman… Et je trouve ça dans votre appartement.

C'est là qu'il m'a montré ma boite de pilules.

M- Vous avez osé fouiller mes tiroirs !

L- On les vend dans les boutiques diététiques en tant que remontant. C'est aussi un neurotransmetteur parfois utilisé en homéopathie comme tranquillisant et là ça a fait tilt. Depuis des années, j'ai le dossier d'un informateur anonyme sur un laboratoire génétique des montagnes du Wyoming…

M- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez Logan mais je m'en vais parce que vous n'êtes qu'un cinglé.

L- Je connais quelqu'un qui a travaillé comme médecin ou infirmier au projet Manticore. Avec de l'ADN recombinée, ils auraient fabriqué des humanoïdes supérieurs… Des guerriers… Des soldats d'infanterie améliorés.

M- Je suis d'ordinaire assez friande de légendes urbaines mais cette histoire là n'a rien à voir avec moi.

L- Ils vous ont tatoué un code-barre. Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais qui sont vos ennemis. Vous étiez une trentaine d'enfants transgéniques en 09. Quelques mois avant l'impulsion, douze se sont évadés.

M- Douze enfants?

L- Et vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, Max. Si vous m'aidez pour une affaire, je peux vous aider à retrouver les autres enfants.

M- Au revoir.

L- La femme qui vit chez moi, Lauren. Elle supervisait des ouvriers qui vidaient la cortodiazapine contenu dans des capsules de gélatine et les remplissaient à la main avec du sucre. Le médicament était ensuite exporté à l'étranger. Le placebo destiné à soigner des vétérans, envoyé à l'hôpital du comté et aux cliniques de la région.

M- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il me disait, ça voulait dire que Théo était condamné... Je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était simplement un gosse de riche qui s'ennuie

Quand je suis sortie, je suis directement allée à la laverie de Voggelsang, il avait été frappé, son bureau placé sur écoute et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il serait mieux que j'abandonne pour partir TRES loin.

Je suis rentrée, j'ai vu Omar dans le couloir ; Jacynda m'a annoncé que Théo était mort. J'en revenais pas, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien mais pas à ce point…

Je pensais tellement de chose qui sont fausses, entre autre que mes tremblements avaient cessés.

Le lendemain.

Quand je suis arrivée au boulot, je n'avais pas le moral, j'ai confié Liam à Normal et je leur ai annoncé que Théo était mort. Ce fut un choc et comme si cette journée n'était pas assez pourrie, un flash d'information nous a montré une attaque avec fusillade et j'ai reconnue Cale, il s'est pris une balle avant qu'on lui enlève Sophie des bras.

Je me suis sentie coupable, coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je vais le voir à l'hôpital durant ma pause déjeuner. Et quand j'ai vu un type en face en train de charger un lance-roquette ; j'ai fait rouler son lit jusqu'à une autre chambre.

J'aime bien savoir le pourquoi du comment je suis donc allée fouiller dans ses fichiers informatiques et puis Lauren m'a surprise ; Quand elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui ramener sa fille, j'ai été incapable de lui dire non…

OC's POV

J'ai Liam ce soir, Max m'a dit qu'elle devait sortir et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Et puis je l'aime tant le lardon. L'autre soir elle m'a demandé si elle était si mystérieuse, bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Elle a été très vague sur ce soir, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Où va t elle ? Elle est revenue plus tard en me tendant une robe, me disant que c'était un cadeau. D'où sort elle cette robe ? Ce n'est pas son style. Bizarre, et là encore, elle ne donne aucune explication.

Max's POV

Je reviens de chez Jacynda. Je lui ai donné les cendres de Théo. Je trouve ça si triste et Normal qui refuse de payer. Comment peut il être si rat alors qu'il est si gentil avec Liam…


	4. Chapter 4

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 4**

3 mois plus tard.

494's POV

Je ne sais pas ce que aujourd'hui, je suis énervé, j'ai un sentiment étrange, j'ai du mal à me concentrer…En fait, ça fait 2, 3 jours que j'ai cette impression, ce sentiment.

R_ Tu as compris 494 ?

494_ Oui madame !

R_ Rompez.

J'ai pris mon paquetage et je suis allé à la piste d'embarquement.

511's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis hier, il n'est pas à fond dans la mission et c'est pas bon. C'est la première fois qu'ils le considèrent apte aux missions en extérieur depuis qu'il est revenu de Psy Ops et j'ai pas envie qu'il foire tout. Je suis là pour l'évaluer et m'assurer que la mission se passe bien, j'aimerais pas devoir faire un mauvais rapport.

511_ T'es bon ?

494_ Suis en place

511_ La minuterie est lancée.

494_ Ok.

Il était dedans, il a mis en place les charges, j'ai allumé le détonateur et exactement 73 secondes après il en est ressorti. Comme prévu. A la 80ème seconde, tout a explosé. J'ai regardé l'heure : 1h02. L'extraction avait lieu à 3 heures, on avait 1h58 pour se détendre.

494's POV

J'ai apprécié ma bière, c'est dingue ce que ça m'a manqué, c'est agréable. Je regarde autour de moi, l'endroit est sympa, tout à fait le genre de bar où j'aime aller. Mon regard a fait le tour, les clients, les issues, les femmes…

511's POV

On se détend avec une bière mais il est ailleurs, fébrile…ah…ou devrais-je dire en chasse…Rien ne change, c'est agréable. Au début j'avais un peu peur, il est différent depuis qu'il est revenu de Psy Ops mais je vois qu'apparemment il redevient celui qu'il était.

494's POV

J'ai envie de me détendre…avec une demoiselle. Ca fait…je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps que je n'ai rien fait et c'est la première fois que j'ai cette sensation de…frustration, c'est ça, je suis frustré, j'ai envie d'une fille, brune, blonde, rouquine…brune. Ca fait beaucoup rire 511. Il rit mais je sais pertinemment qu'il va lui aussi conclure avant de rentrer. Les occasions comme ça sont trop rares pour ne pas en profiter.

45 minutes plus tard

511's POV

Je viens de finir avec cette fille, je sors des toilettes pour sortir de ce bar ; 494 a apparemment également fini, je le vois revenir de la ruelle, remonter sa braguette, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

511_ On se sent plus détendu ?

494_ Oui

On a pris la direction du point de rendez vous. On n'a pas parlé comme les autres fois ou on comparait, discutait de nos expériences respectives. Là, on aurait presque dit qu'il…culpabilisait ? Non ! Il y a quelque chose de différent, je ne sait pas ce que c'est et des fois je me dis qu'il ne le sait pas lui non plus.

La veille.

Max's POV

Normal m'a presque supplié pour garder un peu Liam ce soir. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé avec lui, un soir, sans ma surveillance mais je me dis que peut être que…pas longtemps, juste quelques heures, histoire que je me détende. Et j'ai accepté.

Je suis allée au Crash avec Cindy et Kendra. Et je me sentais bien, en forme…c'est dingue le nombre de beaux gosses qui sont là ce soir ! OC a commencé à regarder une femme, moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour ce type là-bas, et celui d'à côté ou peut-être l'autre à côté du billard, ohhh…

K_ T'aurais pas de la fièvre par hasard ?

M_ Non

K_ T'en es sûre ? T'as les joues en feu.

M_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

K_ J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tu …

M_ Quoi ?

OC_ Que t'as de l'admiration à revendre pour les mâles qui se pointent ici, ce soir.

M_ Stop.

K_ C'est vrai.

Plusieurs hommes sont passés devant moi, si près de moi…

M_ Salut.

K_ Tiens, t'as vu ?

M_ Quoi ? C'est normal. Il est craquant ce garçon.

OC_ C'est moi qui n'y vois pas clair ? Tu as aguiché les mecs toute la soirée.

K_ On dirait une chatte en chaleur.

OC_ Mais rêve pas. S'ils ont toujours le moral les hommes, c'est parce qu'ils se démènent. Si ça te démange, il faut te gratter chérie.

Et puis il y a ce beau mec qui est apparu, beau brun, j'aurais préféré un blond avec peut-être de beau yeux verts, un bad boy…mais lui est également charmant, et ce soir, j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire de discrimination.

E_ Hé.

OC_ Tu nous déranges ma poule.

C'est là que Sketchy a grimpé sur le bar pour faire son numéro.

K _Attention à vos verres.

E_ Tu viens souvent ici ?

M_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

K_ Max !

E_ J'en sais rien. Ton choix sera le mien.

M_ Hé ! Donne-nous deux bières.

OC_ Toi qu'est hétéro. Ca va donner quoi ?

K_ J'en sais rien du tout.

M_ Tiens.

Je lui ai donné sa bière.

E_ Merci.

Putain de beeper ! J'espère vraiment que Logan a une bonne excuse.

M_ Oh. Je dois filer.

E_ Mais je croyais que tu…

M_ En tout cas, c'était super cool. Peut-être qu'on se reverra. Qui sait…

Max's POV

Kendra avait raison. Je suis en chaleur, un truc comme ça … Tout ça parce qu'ils ont pimenté mon cocktail génétique d'un soupçon d'ADN de félin … Ca permet d'escalader des barbelés de trois mètres de haut et de soulever un malabar de 125 kilos entre le pouce et l'index… Ce qui fait de moi une superbe machine à tuer et une attraction dans les soirées… Ca veut dire aussi que trois fois par an, je pète les plombs parce que j'ai un trop plein d'énergie… Dieu merci, le pire est derrière moi. A condition que dans les douze heures à venir, je ne commette rien que je puisse regretter.

Bref, j'ai filé chez Logan, son kiné était là, l'aidant à faire ses exercices. Je lui ai fait un topo sur la dernière mission où il m'a envoyé et pour lui tout était réglé, sauf qu'il manque encore les infos qu'il doit trouver sur ma famille.

L_ Et cet argent permettra de leur rembourser en partie ce qu'ils avaient versé. Et à présent que Salinsky et sa bande sont morts, notre travail est terminé.

M_ Hé ! Pas si vite !Attends. Une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur Zack ?

L_ Il me reste des choses à découvrir.

M_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

L_ Ca veut dire que dès que je trouverai un élément important, tu seras la première avertie.

M_ Ecoute-moi, j'ai tenu mes engagements en allant sur ce vieux rafiot.

L_ Et je compte bien tenir les miens. Mais le projet Manticore était une opération secrète alors je progresse lentement. « Patience en toute chose », ok ?

M_ Epargne-moi tes leçons. Ca fait neuf ans que je sais rien sur mon frère. Alors si tu peux m'aider comme tu le prétends. Très bien. C'est génial. Sinon j'ai autre chose à faire.

L_ Je fais de mon mieux, Max.

M_ Tu m'appelles quand y a du nouveau.

Il m'a énervé et puis bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Max. Ta vie est assez compliquée comme ça. Les bars ne ferment pas avant longtemps, alors… Je suis retournée au Crash ou j'ai trouvé Eric et on est rentré chez lui. Je suis allée me rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain et quand je suis revenue, il dormait, ivre mort. J'ai regardé l'heure, 23 heures ? Je suis une mauvaise mère, j'ai récupéré mon bébé, sous le regard plein de reproche de Normal et je suis rentrée chez moi, déprimée, soulagée, me sentant coupable de m'être conduite comme une chatte en chaleur au sens propre, d'avoir tout oublié, même mon fils, et de l'avoir trompé, lui.

Kendra's POV

Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Elle est rentrée seule, elle a Liam mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Je la regarde et d'un coup elle explose.

M_ Ecoute, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Il s'est endormi et basta, OK !

Max's POV

Je suis partie au boulot, j'ai eu Normal sur le dos, ainsi qu'OC, un cadeau d'Eric ? Un bidon d'huile. Et Logan m'a bipée, de nombreuses fois. J'étais vraiment pas ravie et puis il m'a donné des renseignements, enfin.

L_ Je te renvoie l'ascenseur.

M_ Tu as du nouveau sur Zack?

L_ Non, mais c'est important. En mai 2009, on a fermé la base de Gillette dans le Wyoming comme par hasard, et on a réaffecté le personnel à travers le pays. J'ai trouvé les avis d'affectation. Alors… Pour une base de l'armée de l'air… Y avait peu de pilotes bizarrement. Mais un tas de gynécologues, de généticiens, et de diététiciens… ainsi que des pédagogues.

M_ En mai 2009 ? C'est trois mois après qu'on se soit échappé. C'était la base du projet Manticore ?

L_ C'est sous ce nom là qu'apparaissait Manticore au ministère de la Défense. Une femme, une diététicienne, a été transférée à la base aéronavale de Sedro Island et son prénom, c'est… Hannah.

Je me suis souvenue d'elle.

M_ Hannah ?

L_ Nom de famille Sukova. L'âge est exact. La description correspond à ce que tu m'as dit. Mais Sedro est bouclé depuis des années. Est-ce la femme qui t'a trouvé ce fameux soir ? Est-ce que cette Hannah vit encore ? Ca je l'ignore…

M_ On est à combien de Sedro Island ?

L_ 120 bornes à peu près.

M_ Logan, tu es un ange. Merci beaucoup.

L_ Mais je te garantie pas que ce soit elle. Combien y a-t-il de Hannah sur Terre ?

M_ Combien il y en avait sur notre base ?

L_ A ma connaissance ? Une seule.

M_ C'est certainement elle.

L_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Attends. Essayons d'imaginer une seconde que tu parviennes à franchir le barrage en amadouant la police et à sortir d'ici.

M_ Très bonne supposition.

L_ Lydecker surveillait bien Vogelsang.

M_ Oui.

L_ Il a entendu parler d' Hannah.

M_ Elle risque d'avoir des ennuis. Et par ma faute, Logan. Il faut que je la retrouve.

L_ Tu veux retrouver tous tes camarades ? Tu veux revoir Zack ? Je peux t'aider. Seulement, ils font parti d'un puzzle qui est à recomposer mais pièce par pièce. Hannah n'est qu'une pièce. Si on la voit maintenant, avant d'en savoir davantage, tu risques bien de tout faire échouer.

M_ T'es mal placé pour me conseiller d'être patiente.

Je suis quand même rentrée à l'appartement, Kendra venait de finir de donner un cours de Haiku. Je lui ai demandé de garder Liam pour la soirée, j'ai senti son regard réprobateur et puis je suis sortie après qu'elle ait accepté.

Eric m'avait parlé de ses liens privilégiés avec les autoritées, ca m'a fait réfléchir et quand il est arrivé pour qu'on sorte, je l'ai embarqué . On a filé à tombeau ouvert hors de la ville et quand on a vu un poste de contrôle, il a craché le morceau, c'était un menteur, comme tous les autres, pas de laisser passer, pas d'avantage, pas de tonton qui aurait pu nous sortir du pétrin. J'ai dû défoncer la barrière du poste de contrôle et à l'aube on est arrivés en vue de l'île de Sedro. Je l'ai laissé là, à côté de ma moto et j'ai plongé, j'avais une île à rejoindre.

Logan's POV

Je travaillais sur mon ordinateur et j'ai appelé Max pour prendre des nouvelles. Je suis tombé sur un type. Son petit copain qui avait l'air complètement perdu. Il a quand même suivi mes instructions et on a mis au point un plan de sauvetage.

Max's POV

Arrivée chez Hannah, j'ai commencé à la questionner sur le pourquoi du comment. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle nous avait aidé cette nuit-là et rapidement je lui ai posé des questions sur ce qui m'importait vraiment, les autres et les mères.

M_ Les mères … D'où venaient-elles ?

H_ Ils recrutaient de jeunes femmes à qui ils implantaient des embryons et qu'ils séquestraient. Nous n'avions aucun contact avec elles pour des raisons de sécurité. Le personnel les surveillait 24 heures sur 24, leur faisait de la thérapie génique, leur donnait des vitamines et que sais-je encore.

M_ Pour que leurs expériences scientifiques puissent être menées à bien. Et elles faisaient ça pour du fric ?

H_ Aucune de ces femmes n'avait conscience du pétrin dans lequel elles se fourraient. C'étaient de jeunes adolescentes pour la plupart. Une fois qu'elles avaient accouché, elles étaient renvoyées dans leurs foyers respectifs.

M_ Vous n'avez pas connu ma mère ?

H_ Non.

M_ Vous n'avez pas un seul souvenir ? Un détail ? Les directeurs ne nous ont jamais dit d'où on venait. C'était comme si on s'était fait les un les autres. Une invention collective. Ce n'est que dehors que j'ai fait la découverte des parents, des bébés. Tout cela. J'me suis toujours posée des questions sur ma mère. Je m'demandais d'où elle venait, qui elle était, comment elle était. Cette fois, je le sais. Une fille quelconque qui a fait ça pour le fric… Ca fait rien. Les choses n'ont pas trop mal tourné dans notre malheur.

Et puis j'ai mis fin au petit jeu, je savais qu'elle les avait prévenus et on s'est enfui. On a réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet et grâce à Eric et Logan on s'en est sorti. Le plus drôle c'est quand Eric a tenté de me larguer sans me faire de la peine. J'ai acquiescé avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de Logan pour récupérer les papiers d'Hannah. Il m'a regardé d'une manière, je l'ai laissé croire que j'avais un copain…Il s'intéressait à moi ? J'ai ensuite filé pour rejoindre Hannah et lui donner ses nouveaux papiers et de quoi refaire sa vie.

M_ J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut pour sortir d'ici. Un laisser-passer. Et de l'argent.

H_ Non. Gardez l'argent.

M_ C'est hors de question.

H_ Qui vous a procuré tout ça ?

M_ Un ami.

H_ Merci infiniment. Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité…

M_ Je saurais me défendre. Et il y a quelqu'un ici qui a besoin de moi. Bonne chance.

H_ Max ? Il me reste quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose que je craignais de révéler. Sans doute parce que plus on parlait, moins je savais quelle conduite adopter. Je vous ai menti. En fait, j'ai connu votre mère. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. A sept mois de grossesse, elle a tenté de s'échapper parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous abandonner à la naissance. Arrivée à terme, ils l'ont attachée solidement et puis ils ont déclenché le… Finalement, ils ont dû le neutraliser tellement elle résistait.

M_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

H_ Ils l'ont enfermée dans un centre psychiatrique. J'n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle.

M_ Comment elle s'appelait ?

H_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

M_ Quel âge avait-elle ?

H_ Votre âge environ.

Je suis allée au sommet du Space Needle histoire de réfléchir, j'ai eu une mère qui m'aimait et j'espère qu'elle est peut être encore en vie quelque part. Apparemment, ça ne change pas grand chose à ma vie… Et pourtant… Ca change tout.

Je suis ensuite rentrée chez moi pour profiter de mon bébé, jamais je le quitterai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 5**

Manticore

494's POV

Ca bouge en ce moment, apparemment il y a des rumeurs, Lydecker est tout excité. Depuis 2009 il est à la recherche de ces traîtres de niners et il semblerait qu'il soit sur la piste de l'un d'entre eux. Les autres ne sont pas spécialement intéressées mais moi je veux les voir, pouvoir regarder en face ceux à cause de qui on nous a pourri la vie.

Seattle

Max's POV

Cette semaine avait plutôt mal commencé, on a saisi ma moto et ils acceptaient de me la rendre contre une somme exorbitante et puis quand j'ai vu cette annonce dans le journal… c'était un code que j'avais appris qui disait qu'on me cherchait. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un de mes frères… Et puis il y a eu ce lèche cul de Sam qui a été engagé et c'est moi qui ai du le babysitter et enfin Voggelsang m'a demandé 15000 pour obtenir la localisation d'un de mes frères.

Quand j'ai voulu emprunter l'argent à Logan il n'a pas été très coopératif. Bref, ça devient n'importe quoi, première étape, il faut que je récupère ma ninja. C'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis entré à la fourrière, j'ai récupéré toutes les liquidités dans le coffre et je suis repartie.

Kendra's POV

Ce soir Max est rentrée relativement de bonne heure, avec sa moto. A certains moments j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime sa moto quasiment autant que son fils. J'imagine même pas qu'elle va essayer d'installer un siège pour enfant sur son monstre. La dernière fois elle m'a montré un petit casque assorti à un blouson en cuir pour enfant. Elle est dingue.

Max's POV

Quand Voggelsang m'a dit 599, je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer , Zack. C'était Zack, il était ici à Seattle. J'arrive pas à croire que Zack soit ici, je vais retrouver Zack. J'aimerai tant que Liam puisse connaître ses oncles et tantes… et peut être que ça va être possible. Zack est la clef.

Logan's POV

Depuis que Valérie est revenue dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Elle me fait sortir, elle me fait rire, j'avais oublié qu'on s'entendait aussi bien. Mais je ne suis pas naïf même si Max le croit. J'ai entendu l'étonnement dans son silence quand elle a appris que j'avais été marié.

Bref, je travaille un peu moins ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur l'affaire de Max, elle est venue aujourd'hui, pour discuter, disons qu'elle a débarqué, m'annonçant que Voggelsang avait été abattu par Lydecker.

M- Tu dois m'aider avec cette histoire de tatoueur.

L- Tu peux parier tout ce que tu veux que Voggelsang a donné tes infos à Lydecker avant de se prendre une balle dans la tête, avec tout ce qu'il avait sur toi.

M- N'y pense même pas.

L- Je comprends pas, si Lydecker a coincé Viggelsang et qu'il savait que tu venais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu pour t'attraper?

M- Quelque chose a du se passer.

L- Ou quelqu'un d'autre a tué Voggelsang

M- Voggelsang est mort, Lydecker était là. C'est suffisant pour moi. Zack est en danger et c'est à cause de moi. Maintenant je dois mettre la main sur Zack avant Lydecker. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

L- Est-ce que je peux te conseiller de te faire effacer ton code-barre ?

M- J'ai essayé une fois. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me versait de l'acide après avoir eu la peau décapée avec du sable. C'est revenu quelques semaines plus tard. C'est dans notre code génétique.

L- La marque de Caïn. Alors pourquoi ce gars s'entêterait?

M- Zack est le genre de gars qui fait ce qui faut aussi souvent qu'il le faut.

L- Ok, voilà les tatoueurs dans le quartier de Chinatown… Enfin ceux qui ont un téléphone.

M- Merci.

L- Je peux pas t'en dissuader?

M- Non.

L- Fais attention.

Max's POV

Après avoir fait 2 tatoueurs, je suis tombée sur celui qui m'a donné des infos sur l'endroit où Zack logeait. Ni une ni deux, j'y suis allée et j'ai été surprise par le locataire, Zack, enfin Sam, le favori de Normal. J'étais si contente et puis quand il m'a dit qu'il avait tué Voggelsang car il en savait trop et que j'allais droit dans un piège… il a tué un homme innocent… Et puis il n'a pas voulu me dire où étaient les autres avant de m'ordonner de partir, quitter Seattle, déménager. Quand j'ai dit non, il m'a donné un ordre, je ne suis pas un soldat, je n'en suis plus un.

Il m'a dit que si je restais c'était une erreur tactique d'exposition non nécessaire à l'ennemi, me demandant si j'avais oublié tout ce qu'ils m'avaient enseigné à Manticore. Je n'en revenais pas, je ne veux pas dépendre de Manticore et donc je refuse leur enseignement et quand il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être responsable de moi si je restais… Il m'a dit qu'il partait. Il a disparu dans la nuit, ce n'était pas les retrouvailles auxquelles je m'attendais, je ne lui avais même pas parlé de Liam…

Kendra's POV

Max est rentrée un peu plus tard que d'habitude, Cindy m'a téléphoné me disant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle a attrapé Liam pour aller se coucher avec lui dans son lit.

Elle ne parle pas et des fois elle traîne une telle tristesse… pas que par rapport au père de Liam, mais par rapport à sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours mais il y avait quelque chose et là c'est retombé. En présence de Liam, elle laisse entrapercevoir ses sentiments et ça me permet d'être là pour elle.

Max's POV

J'aime me coucher avec Liam dans mon lit et rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme tout en lui chantant une berceuse… Quand il me regarde avec ses grands yeux et tapant des mains en disant mamamama…

_Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman…_

_En suçant mon pouce j'écoutais en m'endormant_

_Cette chanson douce je veux la chanter pour toi  
Car ta peau est douce comme la mousse des bois_

La petite biche est aux abois,  
Dans le bois se cache le loup, Ouh! Ouh! Ouh !  
Mais le brave chevalier passa  
Il prit la biche dans ses bras la la la la.

Je ne connaissais pas la suite mais sa respiration avait déjà changé, il dormait.

Je l'ai couché dans son petit lit, le regardant dormir, repensant à ma discussion avec Zack. Je me souvenais de chaque mot, normal vu ma mémoire, ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

_Z- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

_M- Voggelsang m'a donné un tuyau sur tes visites chez le tatoueur. Tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ?_

_Z- Lydecker le tenais, tu te dirigeais droit dans un piège._

_M- Tu aurais du me prévenir, me dire de ne pas y aller_

_Z- Voggelsang en savait trop._

_M- Tu as assassiné un homme innocent._

_Z- La nuit où nous nous sommes échappés, vous avez tous placé votre vie entre mes mains. Je vous ai tous recherché depuis. __Tous. Voggelsang était faible. __Lydecker l'aurait fait parler. Il nous aurait tous traqués un par un et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire._

_M- Alors tu as échangé une vie contre 12 ? __C'est ça ?_

_Z- Je reste sur mes positions. Ce n'est pas sûr. Les hommes de Lydecker vont retourner la ville, nous devons partir ce soir. Je peux nous conduire à San Francisco et là nous nous séparerons._

_M- Quoi ? __Non ! Se séparer?_

_Z- On peut pas rester ensemble, ça compromettra la sécurité de tous._

_M- Tu sais où sont les autres ? __Dis-moi._

_Z- Moins tu en sais sur les autres mieux c'est. Si quelqu'un est capturé, les autres seront quand même en sécurité._

_M- Mais ils sont ma famille !_

_Z- Ce sont des soldats… Et toi aussi. La seule personne sur laquelle tu peux compter Max c'est toi. Tout le reste est un mensonge. C'est du sentimentalisme et ça te fera tuer. Maintenant on y va._

_M- Non !_

_Z- Je ne te demande pas Max, je te donne un ordre._

_M- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'envoyer en cours martiale ?_

_Z- Si tu restes ici c'était une erreur tactique d'exposition non nécessaire à l'ennemi. As-tu tout oublié de ce qu'ils t'ont appris ?_

_M- Non même si j'ai essayé vraiment dur d'oublier. Tu es toujours à Manticore. Peux-être que c'est un mensonge et que je suis sentimentale mais j'essaye d'oublier Manticore._

_Z- Je ne peux pas être responsable de toi si tu ne m'écoutes pas._

_M- Zack, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait._

_Z- Je dois y aller. Tu t'en es bien sortie Max._

Il a disparu et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé déménager, repartir sur la route, surtout maintenant que j'ai Liam. C'est impensable. Je me suis fait une vie ici et puis je crois qu'une partie de moi espère qu'un jour je vais à nouveau tomber sur lui. Je sais que c'est dingue, des fois je me dis que c'était un rêve ; la seule preuve tangible de son existence, c'est Liam.

494's POV

La tension est montée d'un cran. Apparemment la chasse à ces satanés niners prenait plus de temps et on sentait bien que Renfro commençait à en avoir marre de Lydecker. Leur chasse n'est d'ailleurs pas une priorité en ce moment.

Une grosse opération se prépare, avant j'aurais dit que je vais en faire partie mais maintenant... je ne sais pas, on verra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 6**

L- Mamama

M- Liam, arrête de gigoter bébé, on est à la maison…Kendra ?

C'est là que j'ai vu le mot sur la table, Kendra était allée rejoindre son « monsieur Multiple ». Et puis je l'ai vu, en sang.

M- Zack ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Z- Lydecker… j'ai essayé de l'arrêter…il a Brin

L- Mamama

Z- Tu as un enfant ?

M- Oui, tu as un neveu, Liam.

J'ai enlevé mon porte-bébé et là Liam est devenu silencieux, observant Zack.

M- Liam, c'est Zack

L- Zzzzzzzz

Z- Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Et il s'est évanoui.

Zack's POV

La première chose dont je me suis aperçu quand j'ai repris conscience c'est qu'il y avait du monde autour de moi, j'étais cerné. J'ai ouvert les yeux, prêt à attaquer et quand ce type a posé la main sur moi…

Z- Ne me touche pas.

M- Zack, c'est bon, c'est un ami.

J'ai regardé, Liam était assis par terre avec un canard dans la bouche et puis il y avait ce type en fauteuil.

Z- Un autre ami ?

L- Oui.

Z- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là Max, je suis venu pour que tu m'aides.

M- Et c'est ce que je vais faire, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Brin. Tu as dit que Lydecker l'avait.

J'ai regardé ce type en fauteuil, elle parlait de nos histoires sans faire attention.

M- Il connaît toute l'histoire.

L- Je veux t'aider.

M- Tu peux lui faire confiance, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Z- Elle est devenue négligente, elle s'est fait prendre, fin de l'histoire.

M- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?

Z- Elle est partie Max.

M- Alors on va juste laisser Lydecker l'avoir ?

Z- Tu veux la récupérer et tenter le diable ?

M- On ne peux pas ne rien faire.

Z- On ne va pas mettre sur pied une tentative de sauvetage vouée à l'échec. Tu dois accepter et passer à autre chose, est-ce que c'est clair ?

M- Tu es mon supérieur, Zack et tu peux t'inquiéter mais je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour la récupérer.

Z- Ouais ? Et comment ? Elle doit déjà être quasiment à Manticore maintenant.

L- Je ne pense pas.

Z- Reste en dehors de cette histoire.

L - Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette fille va faire ce qu'il faut en dépit de ce qu'on dira. Alors tu as le choix, partir ou l'aider.

M- Exactement.

L- Bon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont transporter une super machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée dans un bus pour Manticore et comme je n'ai pas remarqué d'enregistrement de convoi militaire quittant la ville ou de transport exceptionnel, je pense qu'il y a une chance qu'elle soit encore retenue dans le coin.

Z- Ouais ? Et où ?

L- Donne-moi une minute.

Je n'aime pas ce type, qu'il s'implique dans nos affaires, je n'aime pas qu'elle lui fasse confiance, je n'aime pas la manière qu'il a de la regarder… Et puis j'ai regardé Liam d'un peu plus prêt, mignon petit gamin, le portrait de Max, mis à part des yeux vert, un teint plus clair… je me demande qui est son père… Et puis je l'ai vu ramper jusqu'à moi pour s'accrocher à ma jambe. Je me suis penché pour l'attraper et il a commencé à faire Zzzzzz, en bavant.

Max s'est ramollie, je ne comprends pas qu'elle prenne tous ces risques alors qu'elle a son fils dont elle doit prendre soin. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, qui va s'en occuper ?

Max's POV

J'ai laissé Liam avec Logan, je n'avais pas le choix et puis j'ai confiance en lui pour s'occuper de mon fils. Après avoir lu un dossier sur Lydecker, on a déduit que le meilleur moyen de le trouver, c'était de faire les réunions AA.

On est parti Zack et moi; on a fait le tour des réunions pour anciens alcooliques et on l'a trouvé. On a trouvé Lydecker, et on l'a enlevé à la sortie pour l'emmener dans un hangar désaffecté.

Zack's POV

Elle est inconsciente, elle ne s'en tient pas au plan, on a Lydecker sur les bras et il sait qui nous sommes. Et voilà qu'elle croit toutes les conneries qu'il raconte, je suis sûr qu'il sait où est Brin. Je propose qu'on le descende mais elle ne veut pas. Je ne la comprends pas. Je vais voir ce Logan, il a peut être d'autres infos pendant qu'elle reste là à surveiller Lydecker.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Max's POV

Je sais que Zack ne m'approuve pas, j'ai changé, lui a vécu en appliquant le code Manticore. J'ai tout fait pour m'en éloigner et lui il s'y accroche. Lydecker nous a trahi, il le savait et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter et nous voilà donc enfermés dans des cellules séparées, Sanders aura 3 machines à tuer au lieu d'une à vendre aux chinois. Je n'ai pas confiance en Lydecker mais je sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas ici ; il aime trop « ses gosses ». On va sortir d'ici, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai Liam et puis Brin a besoin d'être soignée ; c'est pour après que je me fais du souci, il a vu nos visages…

Zack's POV

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Max, on s'est échappé, on a Brin, ça va aller… mais à cause de cette faiblesse que j'ai, je l'ai écoutée et on a laissé Brin sur un banc pour que Lydecker la ramène et la soigne à Manticore. Ils la soigneront et on la sortira de là. On a observé Lydecker la récupérer et on s'est éclipsé dans le SUV. J'ai déposé Max et je suis reparti pour brûler le véhicule, c'était le meilleur moyen pour effacer nos traces

Max's POV

Zack porte son masque de Manticore mais je sais qu'il est déçu par moi. On s'est séparé et je suis rapidement rentrée chez Logan pour récupérer Liam. J'étais partagée, avais-je fait le bon choix ? Avais-je eu raison de la laisser repartir à Manticore ? Logan m'a dit qu'elle avait fait son choix mais… Zack est obsédé, il n'a même pas voulu que je revende le SUV, j'aurais pu en avoir un bon prix ; je parie qu'il l'a brûlé. Et Logan qui me dit qu'il a raison d'être sur ses gardes, que je dois être plus prudente…

Logan's POV

Max prend des risques pour ceux qu'elle aime et même si je n'apprécie pas son « grand frère » Zack, il a raison, elle doit être plus prudente.

Je me suis occupé de Liam, disons que je n'avais pas le choix et si on fait abstraction du fait qu'il rampe dramatiquement vite, il est mignon mais j'ai eu du mal à le calmer lorsqu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec moi et… Elle doit faire plus attention, elle a un fils.


	7. Chapter 7

**Liam**

By Mia

Résumé : Une rencontre imprévue qui bouleverse une vie.

Note : Commence Pré Dark Angel

**Chapter 7**

Manticore

Alec's POV

Aujourd'hui j'étais en train de m'entraîner quand les gardes sont venus me chercher. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite et quand ils m'ont amené à l'étage des Psy Ops…Une partie de moi aurait voulu les neutraliser et m'enfuir mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses alors je suis resté là à attendre qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire, comme le bon petit soldat que je suis.

Quand le toubib est entré pour me demander de m'asseoir, je savais que ça allait recommencer.

Seattle

Max's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est Liam et moi, et personne d'autre. Il bafouille de plus en plus et j'essaye de lui faire dire le nom de ses nombreux oncles et tantes. Jusque là, Zack, s'appelle toujours Zzzz quant à Brin, c'est Brrr. Il a découvert ce nouveau son et ç'en est terminé. Je sais qu'à son âge il ne devrait pas parler mais il tient de moi, son coté transgénique est très développé. Pour le reste il ressemble à son père, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit en l'observant.

J'ai de plus en plus besoin de ces moments où nous sommes lui et moi les seuls êtres au monde, ces derniers temps ont été dingues, très éprouvants ; d'abord Lydecker avec le portrait robot, j'ai presque dû déménager ; si Liam et moi avions suivi Zack… je n'ai qu'une toute petite chance de retrouver Simon, qu'il revienne à Seattle et si j'avais suivi Zack…je me rattache à cette possibilité, je suis ridicule de toujours penser à lui après autant de temps… et puis il y a Logan qui a failli y passer, et à cause de moi Zack est mort… et puis il y a Kendra qui a déménagé avec Monsieur multiple, quelle horreur !! OC qui change de travail pour se faire enlever par les rouges, elle aussi manque d'être tuée à cause de moi et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle perd son job, son appart', sa copine Diamond… j'ai revu Tinga pour la voir disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie et enfin Jace… Liam va avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine. Ca fait trop, je veux une vie simple, élever mon fils, c'est trop demander ?

Bref, la journée a été agréable, on est allé au parc, enfin ce qui ressemble le plus à un espace vert dans le quartier, j'ai ramené un beau poulet pour le faire rôtir, que des plaisirs simples, jusqu'à ce que Logan me bipe, c'était important.

M_ Je dois me sauver. Je te laisse Liam. A tout à l'heure !

_Quand je suis arrivée chez Logan, il était devant son ordinateur._

M_ C'est sur mes frères et sœurs ? Tu as quelque chose sur l'un d'eux ?  
L_ Un des mes contacts est médecin légiste à Seattle. Hier, ils ont trouvé le corps d'un jeune homme dans la forêt. Il avait un code barre tatoué sur la nuque. Mon informateur m'a envoyé une photo du code barre.

_Quand il a ouvert l'image, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu_

M_ C'est Ben.  
L_ Un des 12 évadés, comme toi ?  
M_ Je voudrais le voir.  
L_ Je vais arranger ça

Il a arrangé ma visite et je suis partie, bien entendu pas avant qu'il ne me dise de faire attention.

A la morgue c'est le docteur Shankar qui m'a reçu. Attendre pour le voir, tout d'un coup repenser à lui, ça m'a ramené 10 ans en arrière, je me suis souvenu de Ben, de ses histoires, il était différent, il fait partie de mon enfance, de mes bons souvenirs. Et puis le docteur m'a raconté ce qu'elle savait en fonction de l'autopsie qu'elle avait effectuée.

S_ Voilà ce que je sais pour l'instant. Le tueur est incroyablement musclé. Il lui a brisé la colonne d'une main au niveau des cervicales. Le visage et les bras de la victime sont couverts d'écorchures et d'entailles ce qui indique qu'il a traversé à vive allure des buissons. Je dirais qu'il a essayé d'échapper au tueur.

J'avais des flashs, ça m'a ramenée à cette journée dans les bois.

S_ On a trouvé le corps exposé sur un rocher.  
M_ Exposé ?  
S_ Son bras gauche était dans son dos replié à l'envers et fracturé au niveau du coude. Son épaule était démise. L'absence d'hématome signifie que ces sévices sont post-mortem. Ses dents...  
M_ Ont été arrachées.  
S_ Oui ?  
M_ Certains tueurs le font à ce qu'il paraît pour s'assurer que leur victime ne sera pas identifiée grâce aux empreintes dentaires.  
S_ Ils se contentent de les briser. Ici il a agit avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Il se peut qu'il garde les dents par fétichisme.  
M_ Je voudrais le voir maintenant.

Quand elle a soulevé le drap, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas Ben mais un homme asiatique.

S_ La peau sous le tatouage est en cours de cicatrisation, il l'aurait donc fait faire il y a deux semaines.  
M_ C'est complètement insensé !  
S_ Oui ça l'est toujours. Je suis encore terriblement choquée devant la cruauté des hommes.  
M_ La marque sur son cou, c'est quoi ?  
S_ On a peut-être essayé de l'étrangler avec un lacet. Ou c'est qu'il portait un collier ou une chaîne qui s'est cassée dans sa course. J'ai effectué un prélèvement sous ses ongles, je l'ai envoyé au laboratoire d'analyse.

Et j'ai entendu du bruit provenant du couloir, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix, Lydecker, le docteur Shankar s'est tournée et j'ai disparu sans demander mon reste.

Logan's POV

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Max, je pensais la laisser tranquille et puis aujourd'hui il y a eu un autre meurtre. Je l'ai appelée, elle est rapidement venue mais elle était très bizarre et quand elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas Ben et que c'est lui qui les tuait… Elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment elle le savait, elle est restée sur la défensive et elle est sortie pour me dire qu'elle s'en occupait.

Max's POV

Je suis allée dans une église, j'ai discuté avec un prêtre, le père Destry. Il a essayé de me faire comprendre le pardon mais… Et j'ai vu Simon… non, Ben ?… Je suis restée sans voix. La même couleur d'yeux, la même carrure que dans mes souvenirs, j'ai fait un pas dans sa direction, je voulais le toucher. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

M_ Ben.  
B_ Max.  
M_ Ben pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Il s'est approché pour me dévisager et quand j'ai vu ses yeux…

B_ Tu sais pourquoi.

Il a disparu sans rien ajouter de plus. Je suis restée là, immobile, complètement choquée, incapable de faire un mouvement. J'avais voulu le revoir si souvent, j'ai espéré…Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, il était là, Simon, non Ben. Mon Simon était en réalité Ben ?…Quand je suis revenu plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait enlevé le père Destry. Je devais le retrouver avant que Ben ne le tue comme il avait tué tous les autres. Je le connaissais mieux que personne, je devais le trouver…Je me suis remémorée notre enfance, Jake, le perchoir, les espaces en hauteur… Je l'ai trouvé au Space Needle, je lui suis tombée dessus, il était à l'intérieur dans ce qui était anciennement le restaurant, regardant la ville, complètement inconscient de l'environnement alentour. Je l'ai finalement rapidement menotté à un tuyau pour le faire parler.

Il n'a rien, dit, il me regardait et je trouvais ça très perturbant, j'avais du mal à séparer Ben de Simon alors je me suis concentrée sur le prêtre, je ne voulais pas penser à autre chose.

M_ Le prêtre où est-il ? Dis-le moi c'est terminé.  
B_ Ah ouais ? Est-ce que tu comptes appeler les flics ? Ca m'étonnerait. Ca nous mettrait tous en danger.  
M_ Et si je te livrais à Lydecker ?  
B_ Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ? A ton propre frère ?

Mon frère ? Vraiment ? A certains moments je pouvais voir mon grand frère et à d'autres moments je ne voyais que Simon. Je me suis approchée de lui, j'ai passé une main sur sa joue, je ne voyais que ses yeux, les yeux de mon fils. L'odeur était différente mais j'étais tellement sûre que… je me suis approchée pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. C'était différent, un goût différent, l'impression d'embrasser mon frère, pas Simon… Je me suis éloignée de lui. Il m'a regardé sans comprendre.

M_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
B_ Je vais très bien. Je m'en tiens uniquement à faire ce pourquoi nous avons été entraînés.  
M_ Tuer des gens et les dépecer comme un boucher ? Désolée j'ai dû louper ce cours-là.  
B_ Tu es plutôt bien renseignée sur mes dernières missions.  
M_ Où est Destry ?  
B_ Je pourrais te le dire. Après tout, la seule personne qui me comprenne c'est toi.  
M_ C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne comprends rien.  
B_ Je t'en prie Max arrête ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce jour-là ?

Il voulait que je me souvienne de ce jour là alors que j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier.

M_ Dieu sait pourtant que j'ai essayé.  
B_ Mais tes souvenirs sont restés intacts. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la plus excitante journée de ta vie. Pendant un bref instant tu as été ce que tu es supposée être Max. Un prédateur.

Je me suis souvenue, de l'adrénaline, des sensations…

B_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tes souvenirs te pétrifient ?  
M_ Je ne veux pas me souvenir.  
B_ Parce que tu as la trouille. On a même fichu la trouille à Lydecker.

Je me suis souvenue du discours de Lydecker à l'homme, de la chasse, de la mise à mort…

B_ Ne me dis pas que le matin tu n'entends pas ton cœur te battre les tempes.  
M_ La ferme.  
B_ Tu n'as pas le goût du sang dans ta bouche.  
M_ La ferme.  
B_ Tu es un loup déguisé en mouton Max. Tu refoules tes instincts à chaque minute de ta vie pour que personne ne devine ta vraie nature. Un soldat, un chasseur, un tueur.  
M_ La ferme !

Je l'ai frappé, lui faisant saigner la lèvre. Il m'a sourit avant de se passer le doigt dessus.

B_ Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
M_ Mais pourquoi leur tatouer un code barre sur la nuque ?  
B_ Ils étaient des soldats, de valeureux adversaires.  
M_ Tu n'as pas choisi n'importe quel code barre. Tu leur donnais le tien.  
B_ La guerre est un art tu l'as oublié ? J'ai bien le droit de signer mes oeuvres.  
M_ Non il n'y a pas que ça. Tu les traques parce qu'ils ont ton code barre sur la nuque et tu les tues. Tu veux un dessin ? C'est toi que tu tues encore et encore à l'infini. Tu te détestes tant que ça ? Et tu détestes ce que tu fais à ce point là ?  
B_ Je le fais pour elle.  
M_ Non tu veux rire. La Dame en bleu mais ce n'est qu'une invention !  
B_ Ne redis jamais ça Max. Tu as bien entendu.  
M_ La petite souris n'existait pas pour nous, on n'avait qu'elle.  
B_ Elle existe.  
M_ Et est-ce qu'elle nous a protégé ? Elle aurait dû protéger Jake.  
B_ Mais nous l'avons déçu.  
M_ Ou bien Eva ?  
B_ Pour elle, nous n'avons pas été assez forts.  
M_ Ah oui ? Et on se serait évadé comment ?  
B_ Je connais ma mission. Je crois en elle.  
M_ Tu lui offres les dents de tes victimes pour la satisfaire ? Tu veux fortifier son cœur pour qu'elle combatte les âmes vides ?  
B_ La ferme.  
M_ Tu es une âme vide.  
B_ Non.  
M_ Tu es une anomalie génétique.  
B_ Non.  
M_ Le monstre qui habite les murs. Ben tu fais le mal et tu en es conscient. Une partie de toi veut arrêter de tuer. Alors arrête. Dis-moi où est Destry. Ta mission est terminée. Tu ne peux pas continuer à recréer Manticore.  
B_ On aurait jamais dû s'évader. La vie là-bas avait un sens.  
M_ Non même la mort n'avait aucun sens.

Quand il s'est mis à pleurer me disant qu'il était un valeureux soldat, qu'il avait essayé de tout cœur, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras, il me regardait d'une manière, ça m'a fait mal au coeur. Et quand je lui ai à nouveau demandé où était le père Destry, il me l'a dit. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt abandonné. Je pensais que cette fois-ci j'avais réussi à le raisonner mais il m'a enfermée dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait retenu le père Destry et il est parti en chasse. Quand j'ai réussi à forcer la porte, je suis partie à leur recherche. Rapidement je les ai trouvés, Ben allait tuer le prêtre et je me suis interposée. On s'est battu, j'entendais les hélicoptères, il fallait en finir… Je lui ai cassé la jambe

_B_ __ (difficilement)_ Ne me laisse pas ici. Je ne veux pas être pris.  
M_ Ben tu es trop lourd. On serait pris tous les deux.  
B_ Je sais.

Et il m'a fait comprendre.

M_ Non. Ben c'est trop dur.  
B_ Je t'en prie. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont me faire. Ils vont me mettre en cage avec les monstres les âmes vides. Je t'en supplie.

Quand j'ai vu son regard désespéré… j'ai acquiescé.

M_ Parle-moi de là où c'est bien.  
B_ _(souriant)_ De l'endroit où il n'y a pas de cachots.  
M_ Et où personne ne vous crie dessus.  
B_ Et où personne ne disparaît. Où quand on se réveille le matin, on peut rester au lit aussi longtemps qu'on le désire

Et je lui ai brisé le cou. J'avais tué mon frère. Je suis restée là un moment à pleurer et puis en entendant les hélicos approcher, je suis partie.

Je suis passée par chez Logan pour lui dire que cette histoire était réglée et puis je suis rapidement rentrée chez moi.

OC's POV

Max est rentrée il y a quelques minutes, elle est directement allée dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai seulement entendue pleurer.

Max's POV

Je n'arrête pas d'observer Liam, je le regarde sous toutes les coutures, si je devais le mettre à côté de Ben, je dirai qu'ils sont père et fils. Mais quand j'ai embrassé Ben, le goût, l'odeur, tout était différent et maintenant j'en arrive à me demander si Simon existe vraiment. La plupart des gens considèrent que chacun à un sosie quelque part, si c'était le cas, quelle serait la probabilité pour que je le rencontre une deuxième fois ?

J'ai besoin de parler, et peut être que cette histoire de confession… je suis donc retournée à l'église pour la seconde fois en 2 semaines, je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers le confessionnal, pour m'asseoir. Le père Destry a ouvert la fenêtre de séparation…

M_ C'est moi.  
D_ _(souriant)_ Vous n'êtes pas sensée me le dire.  
M_ Ah. Comment ça marche votre truc ?


End file.
